The Sub Rosa Imperative
by Unknown567
Summary: Left for dead Rock was going to call it quits on everything in life when a certain recluse came to him offer. Now he's has recruited a few dangerous and influential people to become a secret society to control everything in sight. Will his plan succeed and is there anyone to stop him. Warning do not read or look up unless 18 & up; Different crossover elements added. challengefic
1. The Beginning

_**Hey there it's Unknown with another Ideafic if anyone wants to take it this is just something that's been rattling around in my head for a while so I that to just get it out and see if anyone would take it and see what they could do with it. Big disclaimer I don't own anybody but the recluse and any other characters are the property of several other companies and corporations whose names would take too long to type. And warning this is meant for +18 and up for some of the characters I've used come from more adult-oriented media. Anyway read and hit me back with P.M. and review.**_

* * *

Bangkok, Thailand

Beep-boop-beep..."we're sorry the number you have dialed cannot be reached at this time. Please hang up and try again" said the operator on the other side of the phone as it's owner simply hung up and looked back up in the sky. It would have been pleasant if not for the incessant ringing in his ears, the smell of smoke and burning debris, or even the long metal thing that's skewering out of his side. It was just supposed be a simple lone delivery job that he thought he could handle on his own, but fate proved to be bitch and humorous one as well. It soon led to an all out gunfight which then caused a massive explosion killing everybody but him. He wondered why him? What was his purpose in life? It all started out as a kidnapping which then turned to a recruitment test and since then he has been successful... well mostly successful. He can never get those three moments out of his head that he wished never happened; the looks on their faces... he tried to do what he thought was right, didn't he. Yet it proved futile and led to more bad memories, and he can never forget the three that made him realized where he stood.

"Think you're so big and bad hiding behind you're men and weapons. Well i'll show you i'll show you and all your men if I ever get the chance, bitch!"

"I was the only one who wanted to help him selflessly; it was the only way to get what everyone wanted. And you want to get pissed at me for the collateral."

"And finally, you I was fool to think something could happen between us, and yet I kept trying. Now here I am bleeding and stuck like a pig; DAMN YOU!"

The man finished cursing to the sky even though nobody would hear him as he reached in his pocket for his smokes; trying to get at least one before he dies. He sticks the cigarette between his lips and got out his lighter; he tries to light it but, the flame won't stay on. "Goddammit!" he said to himself laying his head back down when all of a sudden his cigarette was lit.

He turned to see a man wearing a red suit sitting next to him cross legged on the ground with a smile on his face holding a lit matchstick. "Having problems there, friend?" he asked in a friendly tone. "Depends, though it doesn't matter now that i'm going to die" the downed man said nonchalantly as he blew smoke. "Mmhhhmm... it would seem life dealt you a bad hand; what would you say to a redraw?" his mysterious guest said causing the man's eyes to look up in interest. "What do you mean?" the smoker asked; "I mean a chance to make something of yourself; to do things your way and teach those who wronged you a lesson. Oh, but where my manners, I am the Bedlam Recluse. At your service" he said tipping his hat while slightly bowing.

"Say I accept what then?" he said. "First we get you out of this mess then we start from there" the Recluse answered as he stood up and slowly helped the young man out of his position though it was agonizingly painful for him to do so with removing the long metal pole from his hip. "Excellent now let's get you patched up so we can begin recruitment" the recluse said; "Recruitment?" wondered the injured smoker. "Of course if you're going to be a leader you'll need followers. Some that can be reached only through these" he said as a blue swirling portal has appeared. "This cannot be real!" he said to himself in denial; "It can be if you put your mind to it; now lets go we have some searching, talking, and cloning to do" Recluse said as they entered the portal. "Huh?!" was the last thing the man said as they fully entered and the portal closed just before the authorities arrived.

Weeks later.

At a different world inside a chamber stood a long table with several chairs surrounding it. Approaching the front was the man who was injured now fully healed and in a more expensive suit than his simple and plain business attire. "Welcome everybody as you are no doubt wondering why you are here. I was once a simple person within a twilight, not on the side of good but, never on the side of evil. That in turn caused some problems with a few of my associates telling me to pick a side and accept the way things are, but I say why not stay where and do try to change things" he said as he pulled a small object and held it up in his hand for all to see. It was a film used to print pictures and other information in a tiny form. "This is a microfilm which contains the records of the transactions of one hundred billion in secret bank accounts in several economic strongholds. And based on inflation, it would be worth 1.3 trillion dollars today; so what I am saying is for you to join me and this money will be split up to all of you to jump-start your own divisions within the United Dimensional Sovereignty. I have a plan that will soon lead to us being the ones in charge if it succeeds so who will work with me as partners, if you accept step up and pick up a letter" he said as sixteen individuals stepped up and picked a letter before saying it:

"Omicron" said a intellectual female voice.

"Psi" said a suave female voice.

"Sigma" said a roguish male voice.

"Iota" said a gentlemanly male voice.

"Kappa" said a electronically hoarse voice.

"Chi" said a conniving male voice.

"Tau" said a ruthless young male voice.

"Eta" said a confident female voice.

"Theta" said a young cocky female voice.

"Zeta" said a mature fancy female voice.

"Epsilon" said a overconfident female voice.

"Delta" said a playful female voice.

"Rho" said a flirtatious female voice

"Omega" said a irish-accented serious male voice.

"Gamma" said a deadly male voice.

"Beta" said a stoic female voice.

"And i'm Alpha or as I was once known as Rokuro Okjiama a.k.a Rock. From this moment we are known as The Sub Rosa Imperative: Where everything and everyone has a price" said the Japanese Businessman.

* * *

 **There done hope you like it. Next chapter will be the list with all the members, clients, and the Businesses, orginizations, and factions they're in charge of.**


	2. Imperative Intel

_**Here's the info I promised from the last chapter. Read all of it to understand and this must be included if you are going to use this idea. It can be any story you want as long as it relates to the info in these chapters and you use the characters assign though you can add more if you want to. Warning: some of the characters I am using are from Hentai so don't continue reading if you haven't watched them.**_

* * *

 **Sub Rosa Imperative** : a interdimensional cabal that are a consortium of savvy professionals in all fields who perfected the art of profiting and controlling in all important fields of civilization. They carry out acts of crimes, events, advancements, and corporate booms and profit by utilizing the companies, firms, organizations, and resources at their disposal. They then proceed to accumulate the wealth on a master plan created by the leader. The inner circle are referred to code names using the Greek alphabet.

Members of the Sub Rosa Imperative: _ **Disclaimer- I don't on any of these characters nor do I make profit off of them.**_

 _Alpha-Rokuro Okjiama(black lagoon)_

 _Beta-Xiao Lon(king of fighters)_

 _Gamma-Skullface(metal gear)_

 _Delta-Mariska Mamiya(starless)_

 _Epsilon-Marisa Mamiya(starless)_

 _Zeta-Marie Mamiya(starless)_

 _Eta-Leina Morimoto(discipline)_

 _Theta-Leona Morimoto(discipline)_

 _Iota-Dampierre(soul calibur)_

 _Kappa- General Grevious(star wars)_

 _Omicron- Alice Wang(darker than black)_

 _Rho-Nova Terra(starcraft)_

 _Sigma-Cervantes(soul calibur)_

 _Tau-Kobra(mortal kombat)_

 _Chi-Hyena(king of fighters)_

 _Psi-Carla Radames(resident evil)_

 _Omega-Shay Cormac(assassins creed)_

 _ **Cull Score**_ \- Alpha and Gamma

Headquartered in downtown Manhattan, Cull Score is a private security and law enforcement company founded by Rokuro Okjiama. With the help of several corrupt police officers and private military contractors, Rock's aim was to discredit traditional police agencies, and replace them with his own private company. This would enable him to crack down on drug gangs and wipe out violent criminals without the restrictions of government police work. Comprised of a network of dirty cops, military contractors, and border patrol; It will also allow him to control the criminal element as well as make a profit off of it.

Skullface explains that criminal bosses can pay the company for protection and intelligence from the network of police, protecting them from rival criminals, and giving them an advantage. As the operation also includes border patrol guards, criminal trafficking operations could presumably pay for safe passage of personnel and materiel over the US-Mexico border and through customs.

Gangs(clients) affiliated with Cull Score:

 **Costa Nostra mob**

 **Palladino Family** -

Members:

Alberto Palladino

Aldo Orsini

Emilio Acone

Riccardo Nervi

Rosabella Fiore

Teodoro Palladino

Vinicio Bazzoli

Info: The second most powerful of the families the Leone are trying to adapt to the modern times of today; however they still do follow a few traditions like businesses and chain of command. Their main goal is to topple the Sicilian and become the top mafia, although that's impossible since one of the rules of being a Cull Score is to never use their resources against other clients. Their henchmen don black suits, some with sunglasses.

Business:Drug Trafficking, Drug Smuggling, Gambling, Prostitution, Protection, Auto-theft, Contract Killing, Robbery, Extortion, Bribery, Loansharking, Money laundering, Union corruption, and Counterfeiting

 **Zanetti Family** -

Members:(Piero Zanetti

Lorenzo Zanetti

Marcello Uccello

Efisio Serpico

Info: A once powerful family within the Costa Nostra mob but, after having their leadership wiped out the family went into ruin. Now a new a Don has come to take over and bring the () family back to their former glory. members wear black shirts, black pants and brown jackets with/without sunglasses and carry pistols.

Business:Gambling, drug dealing, prostitution, protection, and counterfeiting

 **Sicilian Mafia** -

Members: Uncle Savio

Nazzareno Messana

Massimo Vico

Info: The strongest of the families who follow the traditions and ways of the old country. They follow a code of respect and honor while also never dealing into anything that would attract attention. They even help with some local businesses and events with money and men. Their gang car appears to be silver Corvettes and they dress in 1920s/30s mobster outfits. They are a very strong and big organization, with many members and "Wise Guys".

Business:Fraud, Racketeering, and Assassination

 **Asian Organizations**

 **Kkangpae**

Members:jag-eun gae

Info: Their members, just like the Triads, are formed by both young and elderly gangsters, and they're usually equipped with knives or pistols if they're encountered in their turf.

Business:Extortion, Credit fraud, Grand theft auto, Robberies, Drug trafficking, Home Invasions, and Arms Trafficking

 **Korean Mob** -

Members: Kang Hye-Hwa

Info: Not much is know about this mob, they appear to control a counterfeiting operation, the PD database suggests that they are also involved in the drug trade.

Business:Counterfeiting and drug dealing

 **Yakuza(Jyunichi clan)** -

Members:

Kosuke Himura

Noritaka Oshiro

Hiroto Hashimoto

Yoko Hashimoto

Shunsuke Hashimoto

Tadaaki Maki

Nozomi Hashimoto

Tamiko Hashimoto

Info: It is one of the largest criminal organizations in the world. According to the National Police Agency, it had 20,400 active members and 18,600 associated members in 2007. It is, by far, the largest of the boryokudan groups, and its membership encompasses roughly 45% of the 86,300 yakuza in the Japanese underworld. They are among the world's wealthiest gangsters, bringing in billions of dollars a year. They wear colorful clothes and jewelry; as well as use luxury cars and performance street-bikes.

Business:Gambling, Counterfeiting, and Human Slavery

 **Hispanic Cartels**

 **The Sangres** -

Members: Bernardo Alvarez

Edmundo Alvarez

Esteban Alvarez

Rafa Castell

Ona Cabello

Joaquim Garza(CC)

Info: Once a high ranking member of the Colombian cartel. Bernardo left to make his own name however he still kept in contact with his former compatriots. He settled roots in the U.S. And quicly spread like a cancer already becoming an infamous gang thanks to what he had learned from his previous affiliation. The Colombians were so impressed that they became the gang's top benefactor making them the most Hispanic gang in the north. Wherever the cartel isn't in power the Sangres rule as top dog there. The members can wear any type of clothing as long as the color crimson is in it due to the gang's name being Spanish for blood.

Business:Protection, gun-running, and drug dealing

 **Colombian Cartel** -

Members:

Alejo Juarez

Lola Vega

Enrique Romero

Info: a powerful Latin American drug syndicate and street gang. Cartel members wear Hawaiian shirts, combat pants, Mexican hats and boots and also wear red or blue shirts with brown vests, pairs of pants and jewelry.

Business:Drugs trade, Robbery, and Smuggling

 **Felix Cartel** -

Members:

Raymundo Felix

Tito Felix

Ricardo Del Olmo

Ortzi Rojas

Bautista Valdez

Info: An up and rising cartel trying to take over the entire drug market against their enemies the biker gangs, Triads, and Costa Rican gang. Their best chance to do that is to create a drug capital of the underworld and rule it. Finding it somewhere around the southeastern coast, they constructed turning a simple beachtown into a trans-shipment point for South America as well as a a major center and a leader in finance, commerce, culture, media, entertainment, the arts, and international trade. The named it Vicio City for it is their mark on the Drug trade. members are depicted as wearing suits, with light colored shirts underneath, as well as having a notable mustache or ponytails.

Business:Illegal drug Trade/Drug-trafficking

 **Other Gangs**

 **Albanian Mob** -

Members:

Gazmend Vrioni

Sokol Gashi

Zef Hyka

Info: Albanian immigrants make up the majority of the gang; They have an intense rivalry with the Russian mob and are willing to topple them by any means necessary. They mostly wear colorful biker jackets, sports fatiques, camouflage cargo pants and cheap suit jackets.

Business:Loan sharking, Extortion, Stick ups, and Credit card fraud

 **Children of Kriminel** -

Members:

The Chairman

Dr. Sunday

Mojo Lizard

Info: a drug cartel who had already cornered the Caribbean Drug Underworld and branched out to the U.S., Africa, and Western Europe. Influenced by Voodoo and a history of military corruption in Haiti, the Sons of Samedi have developed a potent combination of spiritualism and fearlessness and will fight to the end in any war they are engaged in. Gang members were attracted to the gang out of respect for their methods: a desire for easy income from their drug trade, or through coercion. Their primary source of income is a designer drug called "Red Shade", think ecstasy meets aphrodisiac meets shrooms X50 and is the drug of choice for many college students from the universities and colleges in the Childrens' territories. Members proudly display green when in the streets, openly proving and showing their membership, willing to risk getting killed in order to represent the flag they love. Although they focus more on dealing and trafficking than everyday block warfare, the Children of Kriminel are still extremely formidable in war.

Business:Drug trafficking and Illegal drug trade

 **The Coterie** \- an international conglomerate of gangs. It is comprised of three gangs: the Dawnblaze, the Downtown Riders, and the Black Hatters. The organization is run less like a street gang, but more like a large corporation. The Coterie do both legal and illegal operations all over the world.

 **Dawnblaze** -

Members:

Francois De Wilde

Liona Deforest

Cella Deforest

Info: Their gang colors are burgundy and fuchsia. a part of The Coterie, but they also happen to be the central, founding member of the group, and basically call all the shots. Anyone who dares to cross their path also crosses paths with the rest of the Syndicate, and had better be prepared to face the consequences. Dawnblaze is a European gang with exquisite tastes. As such most of their members dress in expensive clothes, and drive fancy, high-class vehicles. The gang also outfits illegal organizations, governments, and militias with weapons as well.

Business:arms dealing, human trafficking, and prostitution

 **Black Hatters** -

Members:

Liam Lowry

Ashton Becket

Ava Johnson

Ren Radclyffe

Info: a group of computer geniuses led by Liam Lowry . They deal mainly in money laundering and cybercrimes All members dress in very much the same way, sporting light clothing with neon-green highlights.

Business:Money laundering, hacking, and internet fraud

 **Downtown Riders** -

Members:

Eliott Ross

Anthony Shaw

Billy Woods

Lex Bishop

Jasmyn Knox

Info: were founded some time before 2008. They describe themselves on their website as a group of urban riding enthusiasts. Originally started as a lifestyle group, established for the discussion of sports bikes and, as they claim, the betterment of community, they were branching out into a clothing line with more merchandising to follow.

Downtown Riders already managed to capture the attention of the media for their weapon smuggling, street racing and attacks on individuals. They are also said to sell merchandise such as clothing, DVDs, video games, books, and vehicular equipment.

Business:Smuggling weapons, street racing, attacks on individuals, selling merchandise, Motor Vehicle theft, and chop shop.

 _ **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Here are the rest of the Imperative's fronts and who's in charge of them.

 _ **Red Soul Resources- Zeta, Epsilon, and Delta**_

A firm where the administration help young people in finding a career. However it's a front for the Imperative in charge to recruit fresh talent and slaves for multiple employers and clients. All resources are used to determine your physical attributes; then they send you for "training" where you are broken into being a good servant for auctioning. This has made the Imperative members in charge very successful.

 _ **North Commonwealth Trading Company- Sigma, Iota, and Omega**_

a joint-stock company and megacorporation formed for pursuing and monopolizing trade with the Eastern lands and the Caribbean isles. The North Commonwealth Company traded mainly in cotton, rum, sugar, wood, metal, silk, indigo dye, salt, saltpetre, tea and opium. The Company was granted a Royal Charter by the Queen and Shares of the Company were owned by wealthy merchants and aristocrats. The government owned no shares and had only indirect control. The Company eventually came to rule large areas of lands and kingdoms with its own private armies, exercising military power and assuming administrative functions.

 _ **Yuan Foundation and Indigo Inc.- Eta and Theta**_

Nothing but, a firm and division of the ruling Imperative's Financial group. Here they can spread their influence across dimensions creating connections in politics, military, industry, and economy as well. This increases their revenue while also doing anything to the their heart's content.

 _ **Cypress Executioners- Tau, Chi, and Beta**_

A cutthroat shadowy organization, the Cypress Executioners perpetrates the most violent and brutal crimes imaginable. Owning most of the clubs as fronts for fight clubs and for criminal factions to hold their gambling operations in several worlds. To them no job is too dirty or bloody for them to do and will execute it in the most dastardly way possible.

 _ **Ugenix- Psi**_

a company that was in business for research in biotechnology. The scientists were experimenting to find if mutating DNA could make it last longer. Other experiments led to production of other bio-weapon projects. One of these projects was the NSWF's Neogenes re-purposing them into the Genetically-altered female specimen.

 _ **Ultranet- Omicron**_

a massive international mega-corporation involved in the development and manufacture of everything from military cybernetics and Vehicular artillery to small arms. It was the first company to discover futuristic advanced technology, and reverse engineered it in order to manufacture machines and weaponry with the benefits of this new technology, allowing them to produce high performance equipment that excels in every area without trade-offs. The project also brought Ultranet to the forefront of weapons manufacturing, and was extremely profitable.

 **Veka Corporation- Rho and Kappa**

a galaxy-spanning business; was widely known as a successful, if unscrupulous, corporation. Illegal and unethical revenue-generating practices were tolerated, sometimes encouraged, by its sectoral officers so long as the flow of credits was uninterrupted and word did not leak out. Likewise, the politics of its customers were overlooked for the sake of lucrative markets. It grew to dominate entire star systems and all majortrade routes, and possessed a formidable private military. It also operated by helping control incredible amounts of credits, data, and other forms of currency that flowed through the galaxy. Combined with it to be one of the major suppliers of starships, battle drones, other weapons for militaristic reasons, and many research & development projects for the CIS ranging from superweapons to cloning experiments. It's the most powerful organization in space-flight civilization.

* * *

 _ **There done if you need more info let me know.**_


	3. author's notice

_**Thank you for being patient with me my laptop was down so I had to get it repaired which took a couple of weeks. Anyway now that's done I can continue with my stories. If you have any questions be sure to P.M. me. I will update soon**_

 _ **Thank You.**_


End file.
